


Planets

by planetundersiege



Series: Prompts/Requests [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Planet, Beginning of season 7, Cute, Drabble, Exploring, Gift, M/M, Oneshot, SHEITH - Freeform, Voltron, prompt, space, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: The paladins land on a planet to gather supplies. Keith and Shiro are ready to explore.[Request for Wonder_Kya]





	Planets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wonder_kya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonder_kya/gifts).



“Okay guys, we’ll land here to take a break.” Keith said as he flew the black lion towards a lush green planet with what looked like large masses of purple water. They had been on their space road trip for about two weeks, and their food was running out, and this planet looked like it could have some good ingredients. “Remember to look for anything we’re able to eat. Oh, and scan if tje water is drinkable for all our species.”

“Got it.”

“We’re about to enter the atmosphere. I see a good place to land over there.”

“Good idea.”

The team all landed their lions, got out and all went their separate ways, with a promise to meet back their in a varga and a half. Shiro followed Keith.

“Are you sure you’re fit to come with me? You can stay behind if you want to.” Keith said, and Shiro just laughed.

“I may have been through a lot, but I think I’m fit enough to look for some good supplies. And this planet is so pretty, I wanna see more of it.”

“Yeah, you’re definitely right.”

Keith looked up at the pink sky, filled with fluffy purple clouds. The grass was a lighter shade of green than on Earth, and the trees had a purple tint on their brown shells. He could hear the sound of some sort of bird singing, it was so peaceful, a planet with just nature. It was hard finding something like this back on Earth, and he realized how lucky he was to have chosen this planet for a quick stop.

“You see?” Shiro asked. “There’s no chance I’m missing this. Let’s go that way, I think there’s a small river over there, it might have fish. And berries might grow there as well.”

Keith smiled, he could hear the excitement in Shiro’s voice, something he hadn’t heard in a long time. Back before Voltron, back before Kerberos, Shiro always had that twinkle in his eyes when he talked about exploring space, seeing all the new places, being the first to witness them. Finding something no one would have thought was possible. Being on a peaceful planet, trying to find food as they looked at the gorgeous scenery. It was something else, completely different from their paladin duties. Instead of a war, they could just think about the simple beauty of life, along with some carefree exploring that had been long overdue.

“Okay.” Keith said. “You lead the way.”


End file.
